


彼此彼此

by countbt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbt/pseuds/countbt
Summary: 圣杯结束后，英灵们日·常的生活





	彼此彼此

啊啊，现世还是不错的。我大口吃着archer那家伙烧的饭菜，还有刚刚从冰箱里拿出来，还冒着冷气的啤酒。  
“Archer真会烧菜呢，”Saber一边以完全不逊于我的速度扒着米饭，一边感叹着。  
“能被王承认还真是荣幸。”Archer把酱油瓶递给旁边的伊利亚，顺便踹了我一脚。  
“喂，”我发出抗议，“不要在吃饭的时候动手动脚，这边可是差点把米饭吃进鼻子啊！”  
“啊，抱歉。”完全没有歉意，Archer慢条斯理地吃着饭。

说起来，我和红色的弓兵正在交往。  
虽然没想刻意瞒着什么人，Archer看起来也不想当众宣布，我倒也无所谓。有美味的饭吃，有柔软的床睡，有舒服的身体搂着睡觉。即使在我还活着的时候，也没有这么滋润的日子啊。忽略愚蠢的master，这不就是天国吗？啊，还可以看电视。

“我说你啊，稍微有点身为英灵的尊严吧。”  
打发走了来蹭饭的家伙们，在我的强力要求下，我今天得以享受《膝枕+电视》套餐。在不用战斗的现在，servant们迫不及待地换下了啰里啰嗦的武装。果然还是便服更柔软舒服啊~这样感叹着，我在Archer的光裸的大腿上蹭来蹭去，这里原来被硬邦邦的布料和带子紧紧包裹着，不过被束缚的样子也性感得不得了就是了。  
“不许叹气。”大腿的主人轻轻给了我一下。  
“有什么不好的，我这是舒服的叹息。”我继续哼哼唧唧着。“你的大腿好舒服啊！”  
“谁管你是舒服还是不舒服，这边被你喘气弄得很痒啊。”灯光昏暗，实在看不清Archer这家伙有没有一点脸红什么的。我坏笑着捏起自己的长发稍，进一步在Archer的腿上掻动。“咦，喘气很痒吗？这样呢？”  
蜜色的肌理微微颤动着，我在心里默默倒数十秒，估摸着跳起逃生的时机。不过刚刚数到7，Archer的脸就在我的眼前放大了。“好玩吗？”他的呼吸湿热热地喷在我的鼻尖。  
果然，喘气很痒啊。  
等到反应过来的时候我已经单手压着他的脖颈，迫使他低下头吻了上去。即使对着迎面刺来的Gáe Bolg也一瞬不瞬的眼珠在这种时候却掩在睫毛之后，Archer在接吻方面意外的纯情，几乎每次都是紧闭眼睛，这颇有些反差的模样让我想起了几个我还活着的时候的宠姬。和她们雪白而略显粗糙的皮肤不同，可能由于东方人的血统的关系，我掌下的肌肤细滑，仿佛有吸力一般。这样的姿势根本没法好好地做什么，我一鼓作气，趁着Archer还没开始挣扎反抗，一把把他推倒在沙发上，翻身压了上去。  
“什——！”Archer只来得及吐出一个音节，就再次被我堵上了唇舌，所谓胜负可是一瞬的。怀着莫名的愉悦，我单腿压在他的身上，瞬间扯破了他的裤子，Archer的下半身就这么光溜溜地出现在眼前。“你这野狗。”唇舌相交的间隙，惯于刻薄的男人嘴巴里辛苦地挤出几个字。若是平时我可能还会与他斗上两句，而现在他湿热不稳的气息和带着呻吟的尾音只让我心情大好。“是你的狗。”一边说着，一边顺着他紧致的腰身向下索去。  
鼻间哼出一声嗤笑，对方灵巧地扭动着腰身，把我本想纳入掌中的部分埋进沙发，却不慎把臀部送进了我的手里。“哈，多谢款待。”Archer的腰肢纤细柔韧，屁股却意外的有肉，也许比起我来他更适合穿紧身衣吧。“怪不得平时要严严实实地裹起来，你还真是有个不得了的屁股啊。”我格外真诚地感叹。Archer气恼地横了我一眼，但实话实说，他这样带着水光的眼神完·全·没有任何他所希望的威慑力，反而让我的下半身硬的更疼了。  
蜜色的肌肤弹性十足，臀瓣在身体主人的羞意之下逐渐漫上淡红，不过也可能是我揉捏的力度没控制好。没办法，这样的屁股可不是谁都有机会玩的啊。怀着感激之情和些许的独占欲，我张嘴咬了下去，在臀尖和大腿内侧娇嫩之处留下一串齿印和吻痕，沾上口水的腿根闪闪发光。  
“说你是狗你还真的咬啊，” Archer的胸口起伏着。“库兰的野犬，再次告诫你，想磨牙的话还是去找皮薄肉嫩的小姑娘吧。”他闭着一只眼睛，摆出一副颇有余裕的样子。“之前吃的都是公主、精灵什么的吧，鄙人皮糙肉厚，咬也咬不动，怕不是要坏了野犬大人的牙口。”  
“吃醋了？”我灵敏地察觉到了这家伙酸溜溜的口气，瞬间扑上他的胸前，压得Archer一声闷哼。“别再狗啊狗啊的叫了，那都是生前啦生前。现在在现世，你就是我库丘林殿下的第一宠妻，怎么样。”  
“不怎么样。”Archer把头偏过去躲避着我的热情之吻。“还以为你唯一的优点是名为诚实的口无遮拦，没想到现在也学会了油嘴滑舌，该说是什么master带出什么ser——”  
不等他把话说完我就咬住了他的嘴唇。说出不可爱的台词，果然是嘴巴还没有好好派上用场。一边封锁他言不由衷的话语，我一边把手探向诚实的那边——丰满的胸肌上两颗柔软的凸起没撩拨两下就硬了起来，用指尖压下去的话可以听见对方隐忍的鼻息。我有些心急地把下身挤进他光裸的臀间，迅速坚硬的热度让褐色皮肤的弓兵闪避着扭动着，但不巧的是这样的摩擦只会让我硬得发疼。  
“喂，再这样扭下去，一会你又要又哭又叫的了。”我凑近他的耳边，吹气似的吐出轻佻的词句，他的耳朵瞬间红了个彻底。“我可不保证能慢慢来。”  
Archer的眼睛湿湿的，把我在他胸口乱动的手捉住，凑上来轻轻地舔咬着我的嘴角和鼻尖，偏偏就是不回应在唇舌上。“又哭又叫的还不一定是谁呢。”  
他带着颇为得意的笑容开始以非常缓慢的速度脱着我的T恤。当他的手碰到我的身体时，我不由得打了个寒颤，不知道是他的手太冷还是我已经全身热得发烫。Archer发出了轻微的笑声，还没等我发出抗议，他已经把我的T恤推上去，白色的布料缠住了手臂，也遮住了我的视线。我能感到软滑的舌头勾画着我腹肌的沟渠，慢慢移动向我的胸部。当我以为他会报复性地也舔弄我的乳头时，却感觉到那块温热的湿度移开了，取而代之的是软中带硬的肉体压上来的、令人唏嘘的触感。也许是被T恤束缚，也可能是所有的血液都在向下半身奔涌，我脑中升起一种缺氧般的轻快感。  
扯去碍事的上衣，随便地丢过沙发靠背。在我颈侧磨蹭的Archer不轻不重地咬了我一口。果然即使是情趣，在当家的面前乱丢衣服还是要有觉悟的啊。我揪住他的颈后：“现在学会了咬人了嘛。不知道是谁一口一个狗的。”  
Archer呲了呲牙，“你有意见？”  
“没有，”我绷住笑意，“谁让你是我的小母狗呢？”


End file.
